


Flashing Lights & Blushes of Regrets

by savaachan



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: ANGST WOOO, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, college AU type beat, dreamnotfound, first fanfic, friends into denial into lovers but very quick, george and dream top ten gayest moments, i miss heatwaves, idk how to use tags, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap third wheeling two gay bestfriends, some fluff I guess, that was a good fanfic, they’re all like 21-22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaachan/pseuds/savaachan
Summary: Sapnap invites George and Dream to one of TommyInnit’s never-to-forget college parties.It’s George’s first time ever being to any party of the sort, and he soon realizes how much he regrets it. He admits feelings he’s never admitted and possibly changes friendships with his best-friend, Dream.(Note - Sapnap, George, and Dream are about the same age in this story, just months apart.)
Relationships: Clay|Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. [1] Chaos Awaits..

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time ever using ao3, so uhh i take criticism nd stuff ^^  
> (and if any one of these creators say they’re uncomfy with fanfics/shipping i will obvi. delete this)

“Let’s go to Tommy’s party!”

Dream and George both avert their gaze from the TV to Sapnap, who has his hands slammed on the tiny dining table in the cramped up dorm room. “What?” George asks. Sapnap rolls his eyes, “I _saaiidd_ ,” he exaggerates his vowels and walks closer to the two, sitting right in-between on the couch, and shutting off whatever was playing on the TV. “Let’s go to Tommy’s party! This Friday. It’s gonna be sick, Tommy’s parents are out on Friday and the whole weekend -“ Sapnap coughs, “But which I don’t know why Tommy still lives with his parents -“ he clears his throat. “And he holds the best parties around here! He and Tubbo have these sick drinking challenges, and I’ve won about seven times in Beer Pong against Punz.” He kicks his feet on the coffee table and leans back, acting like he just saved the world. His pride makes George and Dream both cringe.

”You’ve never wanted us to come before, so why now?” George finally asks after a 20 second silence of Sapnap appreciating his winning-streak. Sapnap shrugs, “I dunno, we’re about to like, graduate and shit, and I can’t remember the last time you went to a party,” he stares at George and George only. “,also, Dream’s been at a couple of Tommy’s parties before.” Dream lets out a small chuckle. “Yeah like, _twice_.” George widens his eyes and looks at Dream. “I didn’t know that..” George murmurs. “Yeah, it’s because you stay in your room studying or whatever.” Sapnap says as if that’s a bad thing. “And I still fail.” George adds, making his face extra pouty. Sapnap gets up from the couch and walks over to the fridge, humming some sort of rap song. “So, this Friday, we’re all going. Minimum time there, 5 hours.” He opens the fridge door and scans for a quick snack to chow down. “But, I’m gonna have to study for next week’s test.” George says. Sapnap grabs two tiny chip bags and scoffs loudly. “ _My name is George and I study for every single test, because I’m a nerd and want to have the best gwades!_ ” Sapnap yells out a mockingly horrible british accent. Dream and Sapnap both laugh.

”Sapnap, you act like it’s a bad thing to have good grades. I don’t think failing is the best either.” Dream says, half-defending George. Sapnap just rolls his eyes and throws a tiny Cool Ranch Doritos chip bag to the both of them and starts walking down the hallway. Capturing the chip bag suddenly becomes a competition between the two, and they start pushing each-other with one hand and reaching up in the air with the other. The chips almost seem like they’re flying in slow-motion until it ends up in both of their hands, more of Dream’s than George’s. George turns his whole body around, eyes focused on the bag. He feels his nose brush against Dream’s nose, and finally looks down and sees Dream’s eyes up-close.

Dream recognizes how close they are 5 seconds after George does, and blinks hardly. Dream looks again at the chip bag and figures if any of them were to try to rip it out of one another’s hand, it would cause an absolute mess. George swallows pure air. “Dream, let go.”

”You let go first.”

”Dream, stop..!” George says in a playful tone, but takes a look at Dream’s eyes again, piercing into his own. George tries to say something, but only parts his lips to steady his breathing. “These are my favorite chips, George.” Dream says in a low tone, almost a whisper. Multiple chills run up George’s spine, and he lets out a tiny chuckle to try to lighten up the mood, but his voice cracks of nervousness. They both sit there, faces only about four inches away from each-other, not letting go of the single chip bag. George’s stomach rumbles loud enough for him and Dream to hear it. “But I’m very hungry, Dream. I think I deserve it more than you do.” George says, still not looking at Dream, knowing fully well he’s just staring back into his soul.

Dream goes silent for a second, George awaiting a response, or a sign. George’s tiny smile fades away. “Give it up, George.” Dream finally says, a hint of mischief in his words. George rolls his eyes and lets out a small _No_. George slowly moves his eyes to look at Dream, who seems to be staring at the chip bag with a certain look. He knows that look. That look when he’s going to do something, make the first move--

Dream sits up and pulls back just enough with his arms and hands so the chip bag doesn’t rip. But George holds onto it, causing them both to lean back onto the side of the couch. George quickly adjusts his sitting position and reaches out to try and grab the bag back, regaining control. Dream leans all the way back until his neck hits the arm of the leather couch. Dream brings his arm all the way behind his head, not knowing he’s bringing George closer and closer.

Half of a second passes by, and Dream leaves him and George both in another awkward situation. Dream lays on the couch with his left hand stretched out behind his head, and his right hand dangling over the couch. George sits on top of him, almost making contact with his thighs on Dream’s sweatpants. George’s face towers over Dream’s but is only inches away yet again. George looks down at Dream who’s looking back at him, not expecting this to backfire. They stare at each-other, not a single word fills the room. George can’t help but blushing, whilst looking over Dream’s freckle-flushed face, almost like he’s never seen it before. He takes this moment to appreciate Dream’s hair, Dream’s eyes, Dream’s barely parted lips, Dream’s chest,--

“You’re staring.” Dream finally manages to say, slicing through the silence.

George looks back at Dream’s eyes and attempts to say something, but gets a lump in his throat. Finally, he feels the chip bag out of his grasp, and looks up only to realize he let go of the bag. Dream snaps his neck up and looks at the bag fully in his hand. “Yes!” He says quickly as George jumps upward and scoots as far as he can from Dream as possible. Dream gets up and runs a hand through his hair, trying to fix the tiny knots and messiness. George stares at him and brings his hoodie up to his nose, covering his rosy cheeks.

”Not fair.” George says and sticks out a tongue, even though he couldn’t see it.

”That’s totally fair!” Dream argues back, and looks at George, starting to wheeze. Dream opens the chip bag and grabs the remote to turn on the TV.

”You two are so weird.”

Dream and George both look back at Sapnap, only to be standing there the whole time, just watching. “How long have you been there?” George instantly asks. “Long enough.” Sapnap says, finally walking into his room and blasting Quadeca.

George turns back to watch the TV. His mind runs through so many things. _Why did I keep staring? Why didn’t we just let go? Why was he so warm?_

_Why did I not hate it._

His stomach grumbles again to all the thoughts bouncing back and forth. He blinks and focuses back on the TV screen. He hears a cough from Dream, and looks over, who has the bag held out, wide open and full of chips. “I was going to share, you know.” He says. George gives him an annoyed look and takes about 5 chips, and starts chewing them loudly. “Jerk..” George manages to say. Dream laughs, and they both scoot closer in sync to share chips and watch another episode of the Big Bang Theory.

— — — — —

George rummages through his closet full of plain shirts and plain jeans, mixed with heavy hoodies. “What can I possibly make out of this mess” he mumbles to himself. He hears a loud banging on the door that startles him. ” _GEORGE HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!”_ Sapnap yells from the other side. George walks over and opens the door, seeing Sapnap dressed in his regular clothing, except with more chains than usual. “Not that long, you could have just knocked.” George checks out his outfit one more time. “You don’t look all that dressed-up either.”

”What?! I’m totally dressed up.” Sapnap slightly pushes George out of the way to look at himself in the mirror. “Pretty snazzy if you ask me.” George scrunches his face. Sapnap looks at George’s closet and starts throwing clothes everywhere. “Here, wear this.” Sapnap throws a blank grey Supreme hoodie at George and a black pair of jeans with blue-checkered vans. “And hurry up, please.” George nods and Sapnap walks out of his room. He looks at the Supreme hoodie. He hasn’t seen or remembered this hoodie, but wears it anyway.

He puts on the outfit and walks out into the living room. He sees Dream first on his phone, leaning on the wall and scrolling through Instagram. He has a lime T-shirt on with blue ripped jeans and grey adidas shoes. He walks past him and into the kitchen to get some water. George drinks from his glass and checks the time on his phone and widens his eyes. He puts the glass down frantically. “Sapnap, we’re going to be late! You said the party starts at 9 pm, it’s 9:13.” George yells at Sapnap, watching TV. “Sapnap always wants to be ‘fashionably late’, so we gotta wait another half-hour or so.” Dream says, Sapnap silently agreeing. George makes a dumbfounded look. “That’s stupid.”

After several minutes of waiting, Sapnap finally decides to go, but makes a quick-stop to a gas-station first to bring extra beers. Dream and George wait for him in the car, both on their phones. Dream keeps glancing back at George in the backseat, making him anxious. “Are you alright?” Dream asks. George looks up at him and nods. “Just a bit nervous, maybe. It’s my first college party, and apparently it’s going to be one of the biggest.” George looks away out the window where the gas station lights flicker on and off, attracting moths left and right.

”You’ll be alright, nothing crazy should happen there. Just don’t get yourself completely fucked up, and you’re alright.” Dream reassures George. They both spot Sapnap walking back to the car with four six-packs of beers. “Jesus christ.” George says, causing both him and Dream to laugh a bit before Sapnap gets in the car. He throws the beers at George recklessly. “Hold these.” George places them on the seat next to him. Sapnap lets out heavy breaths, then drives off swiftly.

About 5 minutes later, they arrive at Tommy’s house which seems to look like one of the most mediocre houses to ever have a huge party at. Sapnap gets out of the car and insists on holding all of the six-packs of beer to make himself look cool and presentable when he walks in. Sapnap leads Dream and George up to the stairs of Tommy’s front door. George just now realizes how loud the music is blasting. It practically shakes the whole house from the amount of bass. The lights fade and flicker into multiple flashes of rainbow that could probably give anybody a seizure. And despite it being such an average-sized house, you can hear the hundreds of people inside stomping and laughing. Sapnap fumbles with opening the door handle with all the sick-packs in his hand, and George’s breathing starts to become rapid. George suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up at Dream.

”You’ll be alright.” Dream mumbles, and smiles brightly at him, causing an immediate blush run to George’s ears. He smiles too, and hears the door open. The music becomes ten times louder, and Sapnap walks in yelling at the top of his lungs already.

He can tell this is going to be a hell of a night.


	2. [2] Pounding Heartache(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three arrive at the party, and George tries to stick next to Dream as much as possible until he’s lost and finds himself in a competitive drinking game. George has drank before, but this time...  
> There’s unexplainable things that happens in the game that makes him regret things in more ways than one.

Sapnap walks in, yelling at the top of his lungs already.

He can tell this is going to be a hell of a night.

A strong odor of beer and marijuana travel inside of George and Dream’s nostrils, causing George’s eyes to widen. Tommy walks over to Sapnap and slaps his back so hard, he could have broken a bone with that amount of pressure and force. Dream walks over to Tommy and them, George following along, not wanting to be left behind. “Is that the  _ real _ George? At _my_ party?!” Tommy yells dramatically, his voice muffled by the loud music and people dancing around the house. George only smiles, not wanting to try to talk over the multiple groups of people laughing and yelling around him. “I brought him here. It’s his first time ever being at a party.” Sapnap yells and then laughs at the thought. “It’s not my first time! I’ve been to some in like, _middle school_.” George retorts back, starting to look around his surroundings to try and find a possible quieter place.

”Well, anyways, Tommy can you help me with these beers? I’ve been carrying them since we started driving. They’re  _ soo heavyyy _ .” Sapnap whines, completely lying about the fact that he made George take care of them. George only rolls his eyes, and Tommy leads Sapnap to the kitchen. George looks at Dream who’s glancing at his phone every few seconds. George taps on his shoulder. “What do you want to do?!” George asks, hoping Dream heard him and he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. Dream shrugs. “I dunno, you can do whatever you want. Dance, eat, drink. Not too much alright-“ Dream points a finger at him, almost like he’s taking care of him. George looks at his hand and laughs. Dream notices and flings his hand down immediately. George gives a  _ Okay mom _ look to Dream and he chuckles.

Despite the blaring music and the roaring conversations of the dancing people among them, George hears Dream’s chuckles perfectly and smoothly, like honey dripping from a stick. Suddenly a group of girls squeeze through crowds of people and approach Dream. One of the girls plays with her hair with her finger and giggles, glancing back at the girls and Dream. “Hey, you’re in my American History class, right?” The girl says, slurring her words. Dream nods and starts talking to them, George watching. George looks at the girls, all seem to be interested in him. Of course Dream looks too oblivious to notice. George glances to his left and finds a fridge. He walks over there, taking tiny lefts and rights to avoid any contact with anyone else. He decides not to tell Dream since he’s busy with those intoxicated women.

George makes it to the kitchen, and looks at all the food laid out on the counters. He gets some nachos and fills up a red solo cup with fruit punch, not ready to start drinking yet. He sits there eating his snacks, not knowing where to go and who to talk to. No wonder he’s never been at parties. He can’t imagine just walking up to a group of people and engaging in conversations that easily. He barely even knew any of these people. Suddenly, he looks to his right and sees a huge conga line dancing toward his way. He knows if he tries to push through it, he’ll be sucked in and unable to get out. George walks to his left, and takes a U-turn around one of the kitchen counters, waiting for the line to split for a second or trail off so he can sneak through. People dance and stumble, all on a rhythm where George can get through. George waits a few seconds, then makes his move. He turns sideways and walks through, but suddenly gets pushed by a random hand, and it propels him forward. He stumbles on the hard wooden floor and eventually bumps into someone, spilling his remaining juice punch and nacho cheese onto them. George looks up and widens his eyes at the sight of this person’s back. The person, now looking like a guy, turns around and looks down at George with a shocked and disgusted look. He then, smiles a bit.

”What the fuck?”

Alex yells, trying to pull his shirt up higher so he can see the juice-nacho-cheese mess that’s been created. George lets out a sigh of relief, realizing it’s just Alex (Or Quackity, the nickname he gave him.) he ran into. George regains his stance and apologizes several times to Alex. Alex laughs and lets him go. He quickly takes his shirt off without any hesitation and throws it on one of Tommy’s potted plants in the corner of the room. George then realizes how drunk he is. Alex turns around and talks to the other guys. George doesn’t leave this time, though. He has to do _something_ at this party. Just so the time goes by fast, and they can get out of there. “What are you guys doing?!” George’s words spill out of his mouth before he can think. Alex and the other random guys look at him with surprise and hints of disbelief. “You wanna join in?” A random guy says. George nods, not thinking about what he got himself into. “Can’t be that bad right?” he says. Alex and all the other guys yell out, as if they’ve wanted him to join. Alex explains the rules of the game.

”So, this is what we call Extreme Beer-Pong. It starts off regularly, but inside the cups are not just beer, but mixtures of beer, Tommy’s parent’s hardcore liquor, and a bit of Sriracha Sauce.” Alex holds up the new bottle of Sriracha Sauce. “Each round, whoever loses has a choice of what mini-game they’re playing. The mini-games are Spin the Bottle with  _ these  _ ladies,” Alex points to a group of girls that start laughing uncontrollably. George smiles awkwardly back. “,then we got some Trivia,  _ which nobody likes _ ,” Alex coughs under his breath. It disappoints George how no one likes Trivia. He thinks he’d be good at it. “,then we have card games, and finally Skinny Dipping. Only _one_ person has done Skinny Dipping yet, because these pussies refuse to.” Alex yells loudly, flipping off most of the guys and cackling. George tilts his head. “Well, who has done it before?” he asks. “Oh, Dream did last time. Was fucking _awesome_.”

George instantly blushes at the thought of Dream skinny dipping. Multiple flashes of fantasies run in George’s mind of how he would look like with nothing on. George can almost feel his hand running over Dream’s perfect chest, both of their breaths hot and close. Dream slides his hand up George’s shirt and pins him against the wall--

“George? You in?” Alex says, snapping his fingers loudly. George swallows and nods quickly.  What the hell was that? Alex and them get all the mini-games and drinks ready, with George volunteering to help but getting rejected every time. After they’re done, they’ve decided George goes first against Alex, just to see how much George can handle. Alex and George get on their sides. George knows the basics of Beer Pong. He’s played it with Dream on iMessages all the time, and unfortunately loses nine times out of ten. Maybe it’ll be different in real life. George angles his wrist and hand on where he’s going to throw the ball. He throws it on the table and lets it bounce off, and perfectly into the cup nearest to him. All the guys yell even louder, (which seemed to be impossible) and Alex’s eyebrows raise out of amusement. George smiles instantly, not expecting him to actually make it. Alex scoffs and seems to be eye-ing the cup right in the middle. It quiets down to raise some suspense, and Alex says something.

”George, did I tell you we’re betting money on this?”

George’s eyes widen. Alex never mentioned money. That was the last thing George wanted to lose here. He was saving up for his student loan and loads of other things. He barely even brought ten dollars to this party. “No, you never- You never mentioned it.” Just then, Alex throws the ball and it lands right in the middle cup.

”Ah, looks like it’s a tie. Drink up, George.”

George blinks and grabs the ball out of the cup, and lifts it. Despite the cup being filled a quarter of the way, it still feels so heavy. He makes the mistake of smelling the drink, and coughs instantly. It would have to take him two big sips to drink this whole thing. He looks at Alex who’s already drank the whole thing.  _ How did he-  _ “Come on George. You can drink it now, or chicken out and pay me. Your choice.” Alex shrugs. He’s now expecting easy money from George. George looks down and lifts the cup up to his lips. He lets the liquid slide down onto his tongue, hitting the walls of his throat. He swallows and the painful aftertaste creeps up into his body. He struggles taking the second sip, now with all of the substance sitting in his mouth. He slams the cup down a little too dramatically and squeezes his eyes shut as he swallows the last bit of the horrible mixture. He gasps and inhales sharply. All of the guys yell around him as Alex nods in nobleness for George.

The next round begins, and Alex gets to go first this time. George still feels the bitter taste of the liquor sticking in the back of his throat. Alex throws the ball and it lands in the cup nearest George. George rolls his eyes as Alex cheers loudly. George grabs the ball from inside the cup and shakes it off. He lifts his hand slightly but hears a familiar laugh. He stops and looks to his right to see Dream sitting on a couch with the same girls from before. One of them even seems to be sitting partly on his lap, but he scoots her off immediately. George wonders why he’s still talking to them. It’s not like _they’ve_ known Dream for long. When was the last time these girls have ever been there for Dream? When have _they_ ever comforted him when he had money problems, or when his parents were too stressful to handle so he would pick him up from the rainy sidewalk and take him to a late night Burger King trip before spending the night at his place? He looked at Dream’s face closer and studies the way he laughed. It looked genuine. It looked like a laugh he would give when him or Sapnap would crack a joke. He can’t believe Dream’s having the time of his life with those  _ girls _ \--

“George, hurry the hell up! What are you staring at?” Alex yells and tries to look over where George was staring at for the past 10 seconds. George blinks and throws the ball angrily. It bounces off the table and hits Alex’s stomach, then falls on the ground. George blinks again, trying to say sorry, but only air comes out of his lungs. Alex shrugs it off. “Looks like you’ve got a cup to drink.” He points at the cup he scored and makes a drinking motion with his hand. George grabs the cup and drinks it quickly, forgetting the taste and regret in his stomach. He puts it down and shakes it off, pretending that it was nothing.

George decides he wants to do the Trivia mini-game, knowing he has a higher chance of winning than any of the other ones. Which he does, and they move on to the next round.

George keeps glancing over at Dream interacting with the group of girls, and it causes him to lose again. As George finishes drinking, he looks back at where Dream used to be. He almost chokes on air when he sees Dream leaning on the doorway, waving at him. George smiles bright and waves at him back. Alex looks over and waves hello too. George keeps a smile plastered onto his face until he sees each girl one by one pop out from behind him, still talking to him. His face switches moods quickly, and he turns to Alex with a serious, irritated face. He notices Dream keeps glancing back at him while talking to the girls, just like how he was doing.

George gets a sudden kid-like idea. Alex asks him what mini-game he wants to do now. He waits until Dream looks at him, and finally says.

”I want to play Spin the Bottle. Multiple times, actually. Maybe five rounds or so?”

George smirks a bit and all the guys yell out. Dream just stares at George and blinks surprisingly, which is the exact reaction he hoped for.

George sits in the circle with about six girls surrounding him. He takes a good look at these ladies. They’re all pretty. Extremely pretty, even. He even recognizes one of the girls, Dream’s ex. It makes it perfect for George.  _ But why? Why is it perfect for me? Why did I even choose this? _ He answers his own question and shakes his head. Dream watches him as George spins the bottle. The bottle whirs around all the girls with rising anticipation. It slows down after five seconds and lands on someone. A random girl with pretty, blonde hair, and beautiful sea-blue eyes. All the other girls laugh and talk to each-other about whatever. The girl and George lean in and kiss nicely. George has kissed a girl before, so it’s not like this is new. The girl smiles and even slips a paper in his back pocket. George sits back and waits for the blonde to spin the bottle.

Round two begins, and the blue-eyed girl spins the bottle. It lands on another random girl. Some of the guys are yelling “MAKE OUT” and “BE HOT”. The two girls talk for a bit and then agree on something. They both aggressively make out, the blonde-haired girl flipping off the guys. The guys yell and throw money at them. George tilts his head sideways and looks away at them, wanting to respect their privacy somehow. He looks at Dream, who stares at the two girls. He’s probably thinking this is hot, just like all the other guys. Dream had more of a reaction to these two girls kissing then when George did. It was almost unfair at this point. Unfair to him.

Round three and four pass by, with girls just kissing each-other. George almost regrets choosing this mini-game. He also starts getting a slight headache. On Round five, Dream’s ex has the bottle and she starts spinning it. George expects it to land on another girl, but stops breathing when it lands on him. George looks at her, and she looks back. “Hey, I remember you! George, right? Hah, what a coincidence.” She says. “Yeah..” George manages to say. George and Dream’s ex used to talk sometimes, because they were both mutuals to Dream. George takes a quick look at Dream, staring down at George with.. Disappointment? George smirks and grabs the girl’s face and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. She wasn’t completely ready for it, but she adapts and starts kissing him back. George tries to make this last as long as possible. He runs his hands through her hair. He doesn’t take any breaks or moments to breathe. He can’t stop. Everyone around them yells louder as each second goes by. George keeps aggressively kissing her until he completely runs out of oxygen. The girl lets out the softest moan before he lets go. They both sit there for a second, regaining their breaths. George looks back up at Dream, and Dream quickly removes his gaze from George and walks away, out of his sight. The girls all follow him like baby ducklings. George’s jealousy is satisfied.

_ But why was he jealous in the first place? _

Dream’s ex coughs. “I uh– Didn’t know you were such an intense kisser.” She says, lightening up the mood and making everyone laugh. Like how Dream does in awkward or tense situations. George just laughs it off, and they all stand up, with George ready for the next round.

Three rounds pass by, Alex absolutely destroying George, getting him more drunk by the minute. George keeps picking Trivia for the mini-games, but he can tell he’s eventually going to lose and will have to pay up soon enough. George has four cups left, and Alex has nine.

After the seventh round, George finally lands a ball in one of Alex’s cups and giggles loudly. Alex chooses a card game and loses, having to pay the random guy fifty dollars.  _ Fifty dollars _ , George thought. If it was going to be that much for a simple loss of the card game, how much would it cost George if he lost the Beer Pong in whole?

George gets four lucky rounds and has a streak of getting three balls in Alex’s cups, then a tie on the fourth. By now, they were both equally inebriated, with George handling it better than Alex.

George is at three cups, and Alex is at four.

Suddenly, Alex calls out someone and brings them over. “Oh, by the way, you can call someone to help you, but if you lose, it costs you extra money. I’m not losing to someone like you George.” Alex blurts out. George blinks. “How is that fair?” He slurs in response. Alex responds with a simple  _Sorry_.  George rolls his eyes and lands one ball in Alex’s cup. Alex’s partner lands a ball in George’s cup. They both chug. The bitterness has become numb to George as he tries his best to focus and not let his mind wander off to other things. George lands another in Alex’s cup. Alex misses George’s cup, making him play another card game. George and Alex become tied with two cups on each side. George thinks he’s doing pretty good, considering he’s against two players.

George hasn’t looked around him since he last looked at Dream when he was kissing his ex. He’s been too focused in the game, estimating chances of himself winning. George gets ready and throws a ball. If he doesn’t make one now, he’s never going to win. George throws the ball and lets it bounce, just praying it makes it into one of the cups.

It circles around the edge.

And bounces off.

George’s devastated expression makes Alex laugh. George still has a chance though, right? They both have two cups, if Alex or his partner just misses, he can try this again.

Alex lands a ball into George’s cup perfectly.

George almost stumbles back.

Alex and his partner give a sloppy high-five to each-other. George’s stomach churns from all the beer and regret. He feels like vomiting. “What are you gonna do now, George? You only got one cup left. You don’t have anyone to save you!” Alex yells out. George can feel his wallet choking at this point. The dollar bills flying from his grasp. George swallows air. He lifts up his non-stop shaky hand. He’s lost all hope at this point, and he can only imagine how much money this will be for his sake. He tries to calculate the angles--

“I’ll help.”

George gets startled by that same smooth voice. He looks up at Dream, standing next to him. Dream looks down at him, and back at Alex. Alex and his partner give a worried look, but Alex quickly clears his throat.

“Alright, go on then! You have  one cup  left. You won’t be able to win.” Alex says with strain in his voice. Dream shrugs and makes a hum in response. Dream carefully takes the ball from George’s hand, and he wraps his arm around George’s shoulder, bringing him close. George thinks about trying to wriggle out, but his body is so warm. He stays, looking at the two cups, trying not to get that same feeling of exhilaration and shame in his stomach that he does whenever he’s around Dream. Dream brings his head closer to George’s ear.

 _”Next time when you decide to drink and play games, don’t get yourself associated with these guys. Please_.”  Dream’s soft whisper hitting against George’s eardrums sends his face a skyrocket of blush. Dream then throws the ball and lands it into Alex’s cup effortlessly. Everyone around the two yell out in surprise, sorrow, and aspiration. Alex grabs the ball firmly in his hand. Now he’s shaking, just like George used to be.  _Does Dream really intimidate them_?  George kept thinking. Why didn’t Dream just help him at the beginning? Where was Dream’s little bundle of girls waiting for him after he’d plainly just win for George. This was George’s game, not his. Why did Dream always have to save him in his own situations? 

Alex then prays to himself in Spanish before throwing the last ball. The one to determine this round’s winner, once and for all. George didn’t care at that point. His mind was running endlessly on Dream, more negative than positive. Alex threw the ball and it bounced twice, not looking like it was going to make it. But, to everyone’s surprise, it did. All of George’s cups are gone.

Alex punches the air and yells out “YEESSSSSS!” He exhales loudly as if he was holding his breath for the past minute. George finally comes back to the world and realizes what just happened. He realizes Dream’s arm isn’t around his shoulder anymore. He doesn’t have a reaction to Alex and looks up at Dream with that same look on his face. That one he saw a few days ago. The one where he’s about to do something, change the rules of the situation. Just then, Dream gets the ball from the cup and throws it back, landing into Alex’s one cup left. The crowd is too busy praising Alex and already giving him hundreds of dollars. George’s eyes widen and he can’t manage to do or say anything but just smile. One guy finally comes around collecting the cups when he gets to Alex’s final cup. “Hey, since when was this ball in here?” Alex turns over and looks. His face turns visibly white. He looks up at Dream. Dream starts chuckling, then laughing, then wheezing. George can’t help but laugh too, for Dream’s wheezing was too contagious. Everyone goes silent as they laugh together. The fact it’s silent makes them laugh even more. And even more. Alex tries to tell them that that was cheating, because nobody saw what happened. Dream just laughs and stops him. “George and I _both_ know I made it. It’s a tie, alright? No one spends any money, and we just go about our day. Don’t do this to poor George.” Dream mimics, shaking George around.

Alex and Dream argue a bit before leaving the room. George offers to clean up the mess, but Dream drags him out. Dream grabs George’s wrist tight and pulls him out of the room, through the kitchen, into the living room, and out the door. George’s eyes close and open in slow-motion. Dream walks around the side of the house and sits them both down on the grass. George falls over and giggles. Dream sighs.

“George, what was in those drinks? You’re totally wasted. What did I just tell you-“

“ _ Shhhhhhh!! _ ” George brings up a finger and presses it against Dream’s lips. Dream’s soft lips. George suddenly moves his finger a bit and explores the outer-line of Dream’s lips. He then uses all of his fingers to play with Dream’s lips, not noticing the blush in Dream’s face and his own. Dream gently moves George’s arm down, saving himself from any more embarrassment. George scoffs and sits back. “Let’s get some more drinks.” George says as he tries to get up. “Wha- No! No way.” Dream replies, grabbing onto his hand. George stands up and wobbles around for a second, gaining his balance. George looks down at Dream.

“Dream, let go.”

“You’re not going back in there. Not right now.”

George suddenly gets annoyed and starts pulling his arm away. Dream’s grasp gets tighter. George uses both of his hands and starts digging into Dream’s fingers and palms. Dream winces, but continues to grab for his dear life. George’s mind becomes blank but so full of emotion at the same time. George doesn’t realize the tears coming out of his eyes. Dream looks and finally just pulls George with all of the strength he has. George stumbles back and lands on Dream, both of them laying down on the grass. Dream grabs George and hugs him tight. George can feel his face about to melt, but he doesn’t give up yet. George tries to sit up, and Dream starts sitting up too. George sits up and gets on his knees, still being hugged like a bear by Dream.

“Let go.” George only manages to whisper.

“No.”

“You’re so stupid.”

Dream ignores him. The silence starts eating up George’s reactions. He sits there, trying to think of anything to get extremely mad at Dream about. But his thoughts stay still. He wants to be like this. He’s  _ wanted  _ to be like this. He’s never realized how bad he’s wanted to be hugged like this. George wants the subbornness to come back to him, for him to start laughing and playfully push him off, forgetting this ever happened. But it just can’t. No matter what he tries to think, he can’t bring himself to do it. George tries one last time. He tries with that one word that’s always made him have his way.

“..Please?”

Dream ignores him again. George eyes fill up instantly and he doesn’t try to stop himself from crying. His body goes limp as he cries into Dream’s chest silently, hoping Dream wouldn’t notice. He hates this but loves it at the same time. He’s always hated crying in front of anyone, even his parents. But around Dream, he has very little to no problem with it.

George doesn’t think about anyone possibly seeing him, or maybe having to actually pay Alex despite the tie, or the awaiting moment when he’s going to profusely vomit everywhere with the amount of beer and liquor he consumed.

Dream takes notice of George silently crying, and kisses him on the back of the neck.

George smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if this chapter was long awaited ^^ i tried to make it longer, and i worked on it for like a whole day. i tried to be consistent and it just aksnbajndw  
> also this makes it seem like they’re all highschoolers, with the amount of immaturity and stuff, i promise they’re in college, they’re all just really young and party animals LMAO  
> and i also realized everyone calls Dream ‘Dream’ and not ‘Clay’. i’m just going to keep it like that, same with Sapnap. i hope it doesn’t bother anyone! anyways enjoy this long chapter, i might just do a short one later


	3. [3] Burning Melodies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream drags George out of the drinking game, George’s drinking catches up to him and messes with his sentiments.  
> Meanwhile, Sapnap and everyone else starts a round of Karaoke and looks for Dream and George to sing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the last chapter took like a whole day i might make two small chapters just bc .//.

“How did you get involved with them?”

”What?”

”How did you get involved with Alex and them? Actually,  _ why _ did you get involved with them.” Dream says, still hugging George. George just shrugs. He doesn’t want to explain everything just now. He’d rather sit here with Dream forever. Dream’s hands were perfectly wrapped around his waist. He just wants to enjoy every second of this. “You have to tell me more than just shrugging, George.” Dream voices in such a worried tone, it makes George rethink his answer. “I just- I just wanted to do something.. And not sit around.” George finally says.

Dream lets go of George and gently grabs his shoulders. God, Dream’s fingers were so tenacious, but yet he was so tender. Dream examines George’s face. George’s tears are dried up, and his face is still smothered in blush. “Did Alex force you to join in? I can’t imagine someone like you willingly joining an event like that.”

_ ’Someone like you’ _

”Whatdoyahmean someone ‘ _like me_ ’?” George immediately slurs out, tilting his head and squinting his eyes. Dream blinks, not finding the harm or offense in that sentence like George just did. “You know, someone who doesn’t go all out, and just..” Dream pauses, thinking of anything nicer to say, now realizing he might sound arrogant. “Sits on the sidelines?” is all Dream manages to say. George stares at Dream, his reaction being delayed. He then scoffs.

“I do stuff! What, do you think I’m some sort of _loser_ who just studies all day-“

“Nonono, it isn’t like that George! Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

” _ Don’t interrupt me..! _ ” George almost yells, now feeling even more agitated. What does Dream even think he is? Are they even best friends? George thinks of himself as independent and outgoing to a point, so why couldn’t Dream believe the same?

”I’m not just some.. Some worthless little failure who can’t enjoy themselves at a party! I have a life too, Dream!” George rants on. He’s letting all his emotions spill out faster than he can control. Dream only looks at George. George stands up. “You’ve always thought that, haven’t you? That I can’t do anything on my own? That I get terrified when I have to socialize with anyone outside the friend group?!” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, and how much it’s meaning. It’s more like a rant on himself. He’s always had a little struggle getting along with random strangers because of his parents. That somewhat tiny amount of trauma on George has changed him. “How much pity do you have for me, really, Dream?  _ How much do you look down on me?  _ Is that why you simply won for me on Beer-Pong? Do you think I’m that independent?! You’re just _so cool_ , and _so smart_.” George wants to rant about those stupid girls that were harassing him at the party. He finds it hard to leave his throat, though. So he stays silent.  


Dream looks up at George, nothing to say. He looks calm but terrified at the same time. Dream stands up and looks down at George. George gets even angrier. The fact Dream was so much taller made it worse for him. George can tell he did something in Dream. Like he hit a part of his heart. George manages to keep an angry face. Dream’s face loses expression. George’s ears rattle by the blaring music. “I feel like I can’t say sorry enough.” Dream mumbles and forces out a chuckle.

George huffs and looks at the door, ready to leave Dream out here. He’d rather drive home and cry the night away, but he somewhat wanted to prove Dream wrong. Show him that he can go right back in that party and socialize with every single fucking person he lays his eyes on.

”Do you.. Do you want to go home? I’ll let you talk the whole way, I promise.” Dream offers, slowly holding out his hand.

George chokes on tears yet again. Why was he crying so much? Maybe this is why Dream thinks of him so lowly. He’s wanted to cry in any negative situation, because it makes him feel better. Dream’s caught him multiple times, and when they talked about it, it was like the problem fluttered away.  _ Just like the butterflies in his stomach . _

George finds condolence and vexation in the fact that Dream exactly hit the spot on George’s feelings about this party. Why did Dream know him so well? He feels like it’s his own fault. If he didn’t meet Dream in middle school, where would he be at this party right now? Would he even be here? George starts rapidly thinking way back, then stops thinking as fast as he started.

George turns and heads to the door, wiping the excess tears on his cheeks. He doesn’t look back at Dream, but he can only imagine his face. He stands in the doorway, opening the door halfway.

He tries to say some snarky remark to bring his mood back up before he walks in.

”Let’s just get through with this party.” He manages to say before leaving Dream there with his own thoughts.

He walks in and shuts the door to go look for Sapnap. Maybe he’ll bring up his mood. He realizes again how wasted he is when he stumbles across the living room and bumps into many people, saying sorry every time. He hears two people singing another song and follows the sound out of instinct. He walks into another room and finds a group of people watching and cheering two men singing Karaoke together. He quickly finds out it’s Skeppy and Bad, singing a duo song. He looks around the room and suddenly gets a sudden shake on his shoulder. George jumps and turns around to see Sapnap.

”Hey, George! I finally found you. Where’s Dream? I want us to do Karaoke!” Sapnap yells out, Karl right behind him. George winces a bit from Sapnap’s extremely loud voice. “Dream’s outside, don’t worry about him, he’s calling someone.” George lies, praying Sapnap believes him enough. Sapnap stares at George for a bit, to find any detail in his face that shows that he’s lying. But George is too drunk enough to show anything. Sapnap shrugs. “Alright, we’ll do one round without him then! Come on, these two are almost done.”

Sapnap drags him through the crowd and closest to Bad and Skeppy. George only just remembered he doesn’t like Karaoke. He’s never liked singing, especially with his accent. He only ever heard songs with American accents recently, so it would sound completely different to him. Skeppy and Bad finish their last line and take bows in sync. Everyone roars and claps. George claps and then tugs on Sapnap’s shirt sleeve. “I don’t want to sing. I’ll watch you and Karl.” George yells. Sapnap looks at him with a disappointing look, but brushes it off.

Sapnap and Karl sing Sweater Weather together in a perfect duo. They’re so off-key and saying the wrong words, but it makes everyone laugh and cheer anyway.

George looks over to the corner of the room where you write your name to be in line of singing, then freezes.

He sees Dream writing down a song.

Dream glances back at George, like he knew he was looking.

They both stare.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t mean for this chapter to be like that sad or anything, i just had a very “edgy” and angsty song playing on repeat so :’)


	4. [4] Pressure Arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George and Dream’s quarrel, they get themselves into more tension by Dream forcing them to do Karaoke.  
> George’s drinking finally hits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this gets confusing, PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING THE CHAPTER: https://youtu.be/q7PSgR07uAQ  
> it’s a good song and like, it’s what they’re singing, so ^^
> 
> also, when text is bracketed like this  
> >This is a sentence.<  
> it’s a song lyric

George stares at Dream for a second, with him staring intently back.

Dream eventually looks back onto the paper, and crosses out something and writes it with something else. George begins to wonder, but then looks back, trying to put all his focus on Sapnap and Karl. They both finish their song and jump off the stage, shaking the floor. Everyone claps.

George smiles and claps loud, proud of his friend, despite how bad his voice was.

Sapnap sees Dream and runs to him. They talk for a bit, and Dream says something that makes Sapnap look over at George in disbelief. George only smiles, and his legs start moving out of control towards them.

”GEORGE, you seriously didn’t want to sing with me, but you’re singing with Dream?!” Sapnap says and crosses his arms.

”W-“

”Yeah, I didn’t think he would want to sing Sweater Weather. C’mon George, it’s our turn.”

Before George can even breathe, Dream drags him up onto the stage. The audience is talking amongst themselves, but George still gets super anxious. George turns Dream and himself around. “Dream! What the _hell_ are you doing?!- What song are we even singing?” George whispers, clearly freaking out. Dream gives him the script of the song, what lines are his and what lines are Dream’s. George looks at the title.

‘ _Line Without A Hook_ ’

George has heard of this song. Everywhere on the radio and on TikTok. He really likes the song, actually. He had it stuck in his head for three days at one point, but only the chorus and other lines. He didn’t know Dream also liked this song.

Dream and George go over the lines for two minutes, then finally turn around to face the crowd. Everyone’s eyes stab through George’s eyes like spears, bringing down his confidence. George brings his mic to his mouth and tries his best not to breathe too hard.

The first line of the song already comes up and Dream sings it perfectly, catching George off guard. If that was him singing it, he would have totally messed it up.

George stands there, waiting for his part. He looks at Dream, who seems to be enjoying himself. He listens carefully, and Dream’s singing voice is beautiful. So loud and passionate. It makes George more insecure about his singing. _Why did Dream have to be so good at everything?_

>..Feel like explosions when you are around,<

>And I found, a way to kill the sound.<

That’s George’s cue to start singing. He looks at the TV screen with the lyrics and opens his mouth. He tries to sing as loud as Dream and level the same amount of expression in his words, but he loses the motivation.

>Oh baby, I am a wreck when I’m without you.<

>I need you here to stay.<

George’s voice falters, fighting itself on being loud or quiet. The background music becomes too loud for him to hear himself. He then rereads the lyrics in his head and almost feels embarrassed. It sounds like he’s singing them to Dream directly, but he’s not.

>Oh, and if I could take it all back, I swear that I... Would pull you from the tide.<

George brings the microphone down and lets Dream do his thing. He radiated so much more courage than George did. It makes George angry again. That Dream seemed so much better. Dream sings the second verse, with George singing bits in the background, getting more irritated. He doesn’t know why he’s been so mad at Dream ever since they got here. George realizes Dream’s been on his mind this whole day. George feels bad for getting so mad at Dream. I mean, Dream didn’t do anything in particular to him. He just was being himself. And George hated that. He had nothing to be mad at him about. Maybe he wasn’t mad at Dream, but more of himself.

>Now I got it, and you can’t have it-<

>Oh baby, I am a wreck when I’m without you..<

Dream sings the second chorus while George fights with himself about his emotions. George’s head gets a major headache, which only raises the level of his annoyance to this whole thing. His throat itches for something to say, something to sing.

>I swear that I, would pull you from the _tide~_ <

The last word goes on for a while, and Dream pulls it off pretty well. George finally gets to sing, as Dream pants a bit to catch his breath.

>Darling, wait I’m fast asleep--<

George’s voice suddenly becomes louder, similar to Dream’s.

>\--seen this person watching me, saying..<

>Is it worth it..?<

George looks at Dream and turns to him.

> _Is it worth it?_ <

George squeezes his eyes shut and brings out all the emotions, all the confusion, all the jealousy, all the embarrassment.

> _ **Is it worth it?!**_ <

George sings, almost screams the line and surprisingly sings it nicely for a slow eight seconds. He then ends it with a simple soft _Ohhh, oh_. And glances at everyone in the audience, forgetting that they’re watching. He looks back at Dream who seems the most shocked. He also looks proud, like he was the one who caused that sudden switch. Which, technically he was.

>’Cause there is something, and there is nothing.<

Dream sings the second bridge more calm than before.

>There is nothing in between..<

Dream then slowly walks over toward George, his gaze never leaving him.

>And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer.<

Dream stands right next to George, and they both stare at each-other like they were in some sort of high-school musical.

> _She’s a, She’s a lady._ <

> _And I am just a boy._ <

George gets ready to back up, but he doesn’t. He feels safe with Dream right in front of him. In front of maybe thirty people. He feels comfort. He thinks he would hate Dream for this, but he can’t. The hate fizzes away, just like that. Dream’s singing voice becomes so low and meaningful, George gets caught up in his own thoughts for a second.

> _She’s a, She’s a lady._ <

George brings up his mic to his mouth, luckily remembering to sing the last chorus together.

>And I am just a line without a-<

>Oh baby, I am a wreck when I’m without you!<

Dream and George both sing, their voices mashing together perfectly. Dream turns and walks away from George, throwing his arm around for entertainment for the audience. George does the same and can’t help but smile. He feels his face get hot. He ignores the butterflies raging in his stomach and just sings his heart out. He sings all his negative thoughts away for the time being.

He sings so much, he starts becoming dizzy. Then he starts to lose his vision. He shakes his head, but it doesn’t go away.

>I swear that I, would pull you from the tide...<

The music fades away and stops, George and Dream both panting. It goes silent for a few seconds.

The audience screams out. Everyone claps aggressively and some people even throw coins.

George begins to lose feeling in his knees and legs. Dream looks over and notices George. Dream grabs his hand and raises it up like they had just won a professional boxing match, which only makes the crowd go louder. George’s hearing fades in and out, and he tries to keep his eyes open but his body restrains him from doing so.

George then sees his world turn sideways and hears a big thump on the ground and tons of people gasping. He feels the side of his head becoming sore and then fades out of reality.

His body becomes numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was so based on the song, i tried to make it match up nd stuff ! this whole story is kinda based on this song, so you know i had to do a chapter on it.  
> might do a long chapter next ~


	5. [5] Unfavorable Visits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George passes out, Dream and Sapnap get him in a safe spot. George is still mad at Dream and himself. They both have their last serious talk for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more dream’s POV because george just sees black most of the time LOL sooo

Dream holds George’s hand up, trying to cover up the obviously exasperated look on his face. He smiles brightly, causing the crowd to go wild. He thinks he did a decent job on this duo, but George did even better. After that one-sided argument they had outside, he’s been fighting himself about it. Dream never looked down on George. Or, that’s what he thinks anyways. 

Dream looks around at the audience, all cheering for him. For  _ them _ _._ He feels proud, but pressured. Like always, Dream’s been pressured multiple times by peers and family. Everyone in his early life had such high expectations for him. It made him think unrealistic thoughts.

Dream looks back at George and feels a sudden tug on his hand. He lets go out of confusion, but regrets it when George falls sideways and collapses onto the ground. The room goes into shock, then silence. Dream drops the mic and runs over to George. He kneels down and moves George’s head to place his hand on his forehead. Burning hot. Some people run out of the room, most stay and ask too many questions for Dream to process.

“Is he okay?”

“How wasted is he?!”

“Who’s that guy?”

“Is he dead?”

“Didn’t he drink with Alex and them?”

“Hey, I see that guy in my Biology!”

“GEORGE?!”

Sapnap runs up the stage, shoving people out of the way. Dream pushes his hand on George’s chest, not knowing what to do. He shakes his head, too overwhelmed by all the commotion. Sapnap yells at people to give him space, which they do so. Sapnap turns back and faces Dream. “What do we do, man?” He asks, patting his hands all over George.

“I- I don’t...”

Dream runs a hand through his hair and almost tugs out the roots. He blinks and only gasps so he doesn’t pass out himself. For the first time in a while, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. The obvious was to get him somewhere safe, but where? Bedroom? Bathroom? He couldn’t think right. He remembers all the eyes are on him. Everyone is looking at him, waiting for him to do something. Waiting for him to make the first move. Dream gets flashbacks he wish he didn’t have. Dream starts to tremble and resists every urge and nerve in his body to break out in tears. Sapnap looks at him and takes the lead. “Let’s carry him to a- uh- a bedroom. Come on, grab his legs.” Dream blinks and nods, helping Sapnap and obeying.

Everyone moves out of the way for the two to carry George. Dream immediately gets his act together and puts on a strong face, answering as many questions as he can on the way out of the room. To both of their surprise, George is fairly light and easy to carry. They both go out into the living room when Sapnap leaves Dream to carry him into a safe room so he can find something to help. Dream wraps his arms around George’s waist and under his knees. George falls perfectly in Dream’s grasp.

_ Just another thing to love his friend about. _

What? Why was he thinking about loving his friend now? Out of all times, at George’s weakest moment, physically, in a while, Dream had been thinking about reasons why to love him. And what did he mean by love? In this situation, it was obviously platonic. Just Dream appreciating George as a friend and loving and caring for him.  _ Loving  _ and caring. He wanted to just say caring, but loving had to be added, like it was absolutely mandatory. The sentence just wouldn’t feel right to him otherwise. Dream questions his own mental state as he walks upstairs and down the hallway.

He takes a wild guess and goes through the door on his left, praying that it’s a bedroom. It turns out to be a bathroom. Close enough. Dream tries to gently put George down inside the bathtub. Dream then imagines putting George down on a bed. Specifically, his bed, in his own room. His mind wanders into what it’d be like holding George if he was naked. He startles himself and accidentally drops George in the bathtub abruptly, probably causing more head damage than he already has gotten.

_ Shit. _

Dream slaps himself out of his shameful, amorous thoughts. George doesn’t seem to be phased. Well, he’s unconscious, so he wouldn’t have a reaction regardless. Dream walks over to the cabinets to look for some medicine. He goes through a few prescription bottles before hearing a soft noise. He ignores it and continues searching. Then it comes again.

_ “ Dream.. ” _

Dream looks back at George, still unconscious. He feels like he’s going insane. Why would George say his name now? He looks back and grabs the last bottle he finds.  Painkillers. That’ll be helpful.  Dream starts putting all the bottles back in place when he hears him again.

_ “ Dream, s-stop.. ” _

Dream looks over and finally walks closer to George, to prove himself he hasn’t gone mad. He kneels down and looks at George, waiting for him to say something else. George then moves a bit and lays on his side, facing away from Dream.

_ “ Dream... So stupid.. ” _

Dream’s eyes widen. So he wasn’t making this up. He would have guessed that George was sleep-talking, but why was he saying his name? It only made Dream more curious, wondering what George was dreaming about. Dream smiles and looks at George’s dark brown hair. It looks soft. Really soft. Dream blinks and finds his hand ruffling and messing with George’s hair, but carefully so he didn’t wake up. George lets out a small groan and curls himself up more. Dream doesn’t stop playing with his hair, twirling it and separating it. George starts to giggle and suddenly starts moving. Dream yanks his hand back, hoping he didn’t wake him up. George flips over and lays on his side, facing Dream. He looks so beautiful there. Even laying in a bathtub, George still manages to look his best.

Dream notices George’s slight shivering and scans for anything warm around him. He grabs a towel and gently puts it over George, acting like it would do much. George still takes it and snuggles with it as if it were a blanket. Dream gets a warm feeling in his stomach. He temporarily pushes it down. Dream realizes an exposed part of George’s neck, his skin pale and smooth, with a couple of birthmarks. Dream stares at George’s skin for a little longer than he’d admit. His hand guides itself and places it on George’s neck, grazing the hairs. His gaze is glued to George as he rubs his knuckles and fingers on his neck. Dream opens his hand and lets his palm explore his whole neck, wrapping his hand around it gently. George lets out a small moan that makes Dream’s heart skip beats. That same warm feeling comes back up. It becomes a warmer feeling, then hot, then scorching. Dream pulls his hand back for the last time and caresses it, like he’d just touched the world’s most delicate baby. Dream’s lips part and he gasps. George’s eyes flutter open. He looks at Dream, and he looks back.

“You’re up early.” Dream says, not forgetting his hand wrapped around George’s neck, feeling the vibration in his throat when he moaned ever so slightly. “Dream?” George says and quickly sits up in the bathtub. He looks at the towel and puts it to the side of him, making Dream frown a bit. “What happened?”

“Well, you blacked out right after we sang, and we carried you up here..  _ I  _ carried you up here.” Dream corrects himself. Dream watches George look away for a second and look back.

“Was I out long?”

“Not really, maybe ten minutes?”

“Oh.”

It becomes quiet. When was Sapnap going to be here? Dream figures George is still mad at him. He would have started a random conversation otherwise, to make a big joke out of this whole thing. Dream tried offering talking about it earlier, but got left behind.

“Why are you stroking your hand like that?”

Dream looked down on his lap and realized he was still caressing his hand from earlier. His breath escape his lungs, remembering again the feeling of George’s neck against his palm and fingers.

“Ah, nothing. I was just- worried about you, is all.”

Dream stops but still looks down, feeling embarrassed somewhat. It goes quiet again, the muffled music and loud ticking of the clock filling up the awkwardness. Dream had to say something. To get his mind off of George’s neck, and for them to maybe make-up for what happened earlier outside.

“Did you know you sleep-talk?”

Well, maybe not _that._

“I-I do?”

George suddenly blushes and fidgets with his hoodie to put it over his nose. Dream _loved_ when he did that. He thought it was the funniest thing.  It was also really cute.  Dream smiled.

“Yeah. I uh, kind of heard you.”

George looks at the wall for a few seconds.

“Well, what did I say?”

Dream hesitates on what to say. Would it be alright if he said he was saying his name? Nothing harmful, right?

“Oh, you just kept saying my name, and how much you  _ love me _ _._ ”

George scoffs and rolls his eyes, and Dream laughs. George mutters a  _ Shut up.  _ and starts laughing too. Dream made the right decision of playfully making a joke. It was true, though.  Half-true.  He said Dream’s name, but didn’t say anything about loving him. _He wished he had though, for some reason._

Dream and George both fade out of laughing in sync. Silence creeps up again. George slowly moves his hoodie down from his nose.

“But.. Did I really? Say that- stuff?”

The door slams open, causing both of them to jump. Sapnap pants and looks at Dream, then George. “Hey, you’re awake!” Sapnap says and runs over to George. “Jesus, Sapnap, you could have opened the door  normally  you know?” Dream says, causing George to giggle. “Oh, shut up. Dude, I told you to put him in a bedroom!” Sapnap says, putting his hand on George’s forehead and checking all over his face dramatically. “Sapnap, I’m alright.” George says, feeling like a little kid. “No, you’re not. You like, totally passed out in-front of everyone. You scared us half to _death!_ ” Sapnap yells back. Dream nods, not saying anything.

Sapnap sits back and looks at Dream. Dream looks at him back. “You know, Dream’s usually the one up in your face, and worrying about you 24/7. Why am I being the overdramatic one?” Sapnap blurts out. Dream and George both look at each-other in worry, and Sapnap catches on. “What the hell happened?” Sapnap says. Dream sighs and puts his hand to his face. “Well, we-“

“Dream and I argued outside. Just for a bit. It’s fine now, though.” George lies through his teeth, and puts a forced-smile on his face. Sapnap doesn’t take the bullshit.

“You guys argued?! About what? And, obviously it isn’t fine. You two have been so quiet about each-other before that Karaoke duo!”

Dream and George stay quiet for a bit. Dream doesn’t even remember why they argued, and how it started. That wasn’t on his mind right now.

“Alright, I’m going out so you two can handle this. I brought everything I could in here. Karl needs me for something. _Please,_ make-up.” Sapnap says as he walks out the door and shuts it behind him. Dream looks down, then back at George. George looks at his knees. He looks annoyed. Dream frowns.

“Are you really still mad at me?”

George hums. Dream hates it when George barely speaks. He just wants communication.

“George, please.”

Dream wants to reach over and hug George again. Have him safely in his grasp. Maybe then, he would say something. But he doesn’t. The warm feeling comes up in his stomach again, and he feels like that would take control over him if he even touched George. George looks at Dream’s desperate face and sighs.

“You just.. You look down on me, all the time.  _ Literally.  _ You just have to be next to me, holding my hand everywhere I go. For once, I was actually having fun at this party. Then you waltz in with your- Your seven _fucking_ girlfriends, and you do the work for me. I’m somewhat grateful, but you’ve always done this. For so long. You seem to always be so worried about me.”

“I’m worried because I care, George. And you didn’t seem like you were enjoying yourself that much. Every time I glanced over, your face was either terrified or just bored.”

George rolls his eyes.

“So you were also looking at me too? While flirting with all of those multiple women?”

“I wasn’t flirting. Honestly, they wouldn’t leave me alone. I think one of them actually was interested in me or something-“

“Oh,  _ you think? _ ”

Dream looks at George. He knows those women aren’t the main reason why he’s angry.

“You mentioned that I think you’re independent earlier.. George, I know you’re dependent. and capable of doing your own things.”

“Then why don’t you just let me live my loser life as I study in my room all day and get a B- for my highest grade?”

Dream blinks. He didn’t know George got that low of grades. Dream didn’t think of George as a loser, either, but whatever he was trying to say wouldn’t come across to George. He knew this way of communicating wasn’t going to work out as fast as he wanted to, with the amount of George’s stubbornness and hurt. Dream turns and faces George completely, sitting crisscross. George looks at him.

“ This  is a brick wall.”

Dream slaps his hand on the bathtub edges and imitates a wall between the two of them.

“Whatever we say about each-other, we can’t hear or speak back. Because of the wall.”

George scoffs and laughs. “ Wow,  _this_ is what you come up with?”

Dream smiles and continues with his explanation. “Now, we can say whatever we want about each-other, but we can’t respond.” Dream pauses. “My mom used to do this with me whenever I’d get mad and stubborn at her for some stupid reason.” Dream says in a low voice. He missed his mom, more than anything. This was the only solution he had.

George quickly obeys and faces Dream fully, also sitting crisscross. He still looks as mad as before. Dream starts first.

“I wish George wasn’t being so stubborn.”

George rolls his eyes.

“I wish Dream would stop being a dickhead.”

Dream holds an exaggerated gasp on his face.

“I wish George would forgive me for whatever I’ve done.”

“I wish Dream would realize what he’s actually been doing for so long.”

“I wish George would believe in himself.”

“I wish Dream wouldn’t be so..” George pauses. “So  _ good  _ _at everything._ ”

“I wish George would notice how amazing he is.”

George blinks, not knowing how to respond to that.

“I’m not amazing.” He mutters.

“George is indeed amazing, and that’s a fact.” Dream says, almost half-joking. It makes them both laugh.

“Dream’s an idiot,  _ and that’s a fact. _ ” George says, painfully mocking Dream.

Dream and George continue for what doesn’t seem to be long.

Dream smiles. His stomach starts regaining that warm feeling again. He looks at George, the feeling growing hotter and hotter.

“I wish... I wish George could realize how much he means to me. To  everyone . How brave and honest he is. How his smile lightens up the room. And his incredibly cute laugh. His personality shines brighter than any other. George is such a marvelous friend to me. I wish he would know how much I care about him.  _ I wish George would realize I love him _ _._ ” 

Dream says that last sentence in his head, and looks at George. George blinks slowly, his face quickly blossoming with blush. Dream rereads the sentences in his head and starts to blush on his own. George starts looking everywhere over Dream’s body and squirms a little. Dream tilts his head and chuckles. He feels a bit nervous when George stares at him like that. “You alright?”

George closes his eyes for a bit. He stands up and steps out of the bathtub. Dream laughs and stands up too. George mumbles something under his breath. “What? Say that again?” Dream asks, still laughing. “Are we done with this stupid wall-game now? That was s-stupid.” George stutters. Dream giggles at the word “stupid” used twice in that sentence. George reaches his hand for the door handle to leave, but Dream grabs George’s arm. George looks back, completely flustered. Dream ignores his facial expression. “Does this mean.. That you can forgive me now?” Dream slowly asks, looking at George with plead in his eyes. Dream’s eyes shine with a thin layer of tears, and his eyebrows pinch slightly, shifting the freckles on his face. George rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He mumbles, finally walking out the door. Dream’s eyes widen and he smiles like a goofball. Dream follows George, asking him if he’s okay constantly. George tells Dream he’s fine for the seventh time as they walk down the stairs. 

They both finally realize how quiet it’s been. And how the music wasn’t as loud as before. They reach the end of the stairs and look around. 

Everybody seems to be gone. Just vanished. There’s only a few people left. Even Sapnap isn’t there. Dream and George both look at each-other. How long were they in the bathroom? And why hadn’t Sapnap come to check in on them? Dream looks at the clock on the wall.  _ 3:24 . _

“We were in there for atleast two hours?”

“Guess so..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the end seems rushed or doesn’t make sense! i got a major headache while writing this one but just wanted to get it done really quick so ^^ kbalsksjsa


	6. [6] Fading Events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George are left together and leave Tommy’s party trying to figure out where Sapnap went. George’s heart doesn’t want to leave Dream by his side, so he distracts him with a late night swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is back to george’s POV !

“Don’t parties last out, like, the whole night?”

“Eh, sometimes.” Dream shrugs and starts fidgeting with his phone, opening Sapnap’s text messages. George rubs his eyes and looks around again, making sure he’s still awake. He finds Tommy walking towards them. 

“Hey, you guys are still here! Well, you can go now.” He checks his watch. “Anyways, glad to have you both at my party.” Tommy laughs and punches George’s shoulder playfully. George still winces. Dream talks to him for a bit and George zones out. He thinks back on what Dream said. _When did he ever think of saying that?_ Why  _did he ever think of saying that?_ He fidgets with his hands in his hoodie and looks past Tommy’s shoulders to the backyard. He remembers the pool back there that Alex mentioned. George realizes Dream’s arm around him again, probably making sure he doesn’t pass out again. George smiles. He doesn’t want to leave this. He doesn’t want to leave _Dream_.

“..Alright seeya guys!”

“Bye.”

George blinks and starts walking, almost getting dragged, by Dream out the door. He turns back and waves goodbye at Tommy, not saying anything. Dream closes the door and stomps out, staring at his phone. George tries to catch up.

“Dream, wait up!”

Dream stops suddenly and sighs. George bumps into his back and almost stumbles back. George tilts his head and finally notices Dream’s anger. Dream stares at his phone, like he’s waiting for a response or sign of something. “Dream..? Are you alright?” Dream turns around and shakes his head slightly, blinking slowly. “I don’t know, Sapnap isn’t answering me, and he fucking took the car.” George looks at where the car was. “I really just don’t want to walk all the way back. _God_ , this is so..” Dream starts breathing heavy. George looks back at Dream and suddenly thinks of himself. When he was mad a couple of hours ago. Is this what he looked like? Is this what Dream felt? Did he feel worrisome with a bit of fear? Dream being mad made George think a lot of things, but he didn’t want to think about it all right now. George hesitates, and puts his hands on Dream’s shoulders to try to calm him down at all.

“Hey, it’s- it’s alright. Sapnap wouldn’t just leave us here. His phone might have died or something...” Dream stares at George intently, making him start to blush. “Just please, calm down for now.” Dream’s gaze wanders on George’s facial features. He smiles warmly, which only worsens George’s problem of immediate blushing. “Alright. Yeah, you’re right.” Dream starts to shiver and George notices. Dream turns off his phone and keeps glancing at George, then back at the sky. A moment of silence sticks between them. Dream starts to chatter his teeth, making it painfully obvious that he was cold. George stares at him, not knowing what to do. Dream wraps his arms around his own waist and rolls his eyes. “ _Come on_ George, you’re seriously not going to offer me your hoodie?” George blinks and fidgets with his hands again. “No.. That’s _your_ fault for not bringing a jacket.” Dream chuckles, the sound ringing in George’s ears. “Well aren’t you going to be a nice friend?” Dream says, still shaking. George starts to feel bad but turns away, looking down on the sidewalk. George stares for a while and feels a sudden hug around his waist.

“What are you-“

George finds Dream behind him, trying to rip the hoodie off of him. Dream grabs the bottom of the hoodie with two hands and starts pulling up towards George’s face. George keeps screaming  _ Stop!  _ and  _ DREAM! _ , while Dream wheezes like a kettle, struggling to get the last bit of the hoodie off of George’s head. George spins around blindly and tries to stop Dream. He fails and almost falls over when the hoodie slips out and into Dream’s grasp. Dream laughs and quickly puts it on before George tries to stop him again. George leans over to catch his breath, and slowly looks up at Dream. “You’re a bitch.”

Dream doesn’t respond, but stands still. He lifts the neck part of the hoodie and rubs it against his face. George watches him admire the hoodie, and wants to take a picture. But he doesn’t. Dream looked so cute in his hoodie. Dream almost forgets George is right there, watching him. “Guess you really like Supreme, huh?”

Dream’s eyes widen and he stares at George. Dream becomes so flustered, it makes George smile like an idiot. “Yeah- No- I mean- No it’s just.. Whatever.” Dream can only stutter. George laughs and realizes Dream’s flushed face in the pale moonlight. The pink in his cheeks were radiating. George had rarely seen him like this. George blinks and suddenly sees darkness. He still sees Dream standing in front of him, but only his silhouette. George looks to his right, and sees Tommy’s house pitch black. It wasn’t the moonlight that was glistening on Dream, but the flashy lights in Tommy’s house. Dream buries his hands more in the hoodie pocket and sighs. “We should really go.”

_ Go..  _ George didn’t want to go. Couldn’t they wait just a _little_ longer? Dream turns around and starts walking. He doesn’t know where exactly he’s heading to, but he’s still going. George stands there, watching Dream become smaller and smaller. George’s legs almost felt like giving up as he tries to catch up with Dream. George feels a crack in his heart. It feels like he just lost a part of him. George’s mouth opens and feels numb.

“Wait!”

George yells as Dream turns back. George’s hands shake as he looks around, trying to find something, _anything,_ for him to stay a little longer.

“Let’s- Let’s swim..?”

George blurts out, almost in a questionable manner. Dream tilts his head. George can barely see the confused expression on his face. He feels stupid, but says it again.

“Let’s swim. In Tommy’s pool. A late night swim?”

“What? No, come on, it’s late.”

Dream bluntly rejects the offer and turns around to start walking again. George gets a sudden bolt of energy in his legs and starts running toward Dream. George catches up to Dream and tugs on the hoodie sleeve. George’s energy gets him in a happy mood. George doesn’t even feel like he’s in his own body. “ _ Please  _ Dream?! It’ll be so fun! Come on come on!” George starts dragging Dream back to Tommy’s house and skips along. Dream stutters his words and decides not to say anything. George giggles the whole way and they end up in-front of Tommy’s house once again.

George looks around and starts walking to the side of the house, Dream following. George leads the way around the back, and comes across a big bush covering wired fences. It looks to be about twenty feet tall. “Oh no, we can’t go inside. Oh well!” Dream says sarcastically and crosses his arms. George gives off a disappointed look, but doesn’t give up. He can’t back out now, after giving out all this energy. George reaches one of his hands in and gets a grip on the wired fence, and does the same with his other. Dream looks at George recklessly climbing. “George, get down! You’re gonna f-“

George’s hand slips and he starts to fall back. Dream inhales sharply, ready to catch him. George’s other arm holds him up, and he gains his balance again. George’s adrenaline comes and goes in a blink of an eye. He looks down at Dream and laughs. George keeps climbing, and Dream keeps yelling at him to come down. He eventually gives up once George is at the top. Dream looks for any other way to get inside before starting to climb. George watches Dream hesitate with each pull and tug. The higher he gets, the shakier his hands become. George only now remembers of Dream’s terrible fear of heights. Dream becomes one pull away from the top. Dream looks up at George. George looks past Dream all the way to the ground. Dream looks down too and immediately regrets it. Dream’s fingers gets slippery as ice as he loses his grip. Dream gasps, almost screaming. He squeezes his eyes shut, ready to fall and impact the ground heavily. George lunges his chest and reaches out to Dreams hand, barely grabbing his palm. Dream looks around, then back up at George. George uses every muscle in his body to hold Dream up. Dream’s lips quiver and a tear streams down his cheek.

“George, please..”

Dream’s plead gives George more determination, and with a sudden tug, he pulls Dream upward and on top of the fence, right next to him. Dream’s heart pounds out of his chest. He wipes his tears and starts coughing. George scoots closer to Dream and pats on his shoulder. Dream leans forward and pulls George in for a hug. George feels bad for making Dream climb all the way up here. “It’s alright. You made it. I’m sorry.” George frowns and puts his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream’s shaking. His whole body is trembling. Dream lets go of George and sniffles. “You’re an idiot.” Dream finally says. They both giggle, then laugh.

——————

Dream hops down with George’s help onto the grey concrete. They both stare at the still water, spots of light shimmering with the subtle waves. George smiles and bends down to untie his shoelaces. He takes off his left shoe and suddenly hears a splash. He looks up and sees the ripples moving in a rhythm. He keeps looking and sees Dream’s head pop up, waving around to shake the excess water out of his hair. Dream blinks and looks at him, giggling. George’s eyes flutter. “Dream, how did you-“ George doesn’t finish his sentence and looks to his right where Dream was to see his shirt, pants, socks, George’s hoodie, and shoes laid on the ground. George parts his lips and blushes for a second. “How did you..” He gulps. “Do that so _quickly?_ ”

Dream just laughs. “Guess I’m used to it. Come on!” Dream raises a hand and wavers it to himself. George rolls his eyes and notices something blinking. He looks in a spot of the bushes and sees a tiny green light flashing. He squints at it. “Dream, what’s that?” George points at it. Dream tilts his head and swims closer to the edge of the pool. George can see more clearly Dream’s bare chest in the water. George analyzes everything on his body and starts imagining his body rubbing on his own. George almost chokes on air and quickly erases those thoughts.

Dream leans over a bit to look at the green light. “Oh, probably the camera.” George’s eyebrows raise. “C-Camera?! Dream, you didn’t tell me there were cameras- Come on, we have to get your stuff.” George rushes to get Dream’s clothes. “You never asked if there were any,” Dream chuckles “it’s fine, they never check it anyway. Get in the water already!  _You_ wanted to do this, didn’t you?” George stops picking up Dream’s clothes and squeezes his eyes shut. Because he was right. This was his doing. And _when_ did Dream get so energetic anyway? He was opposed to this offer a couple of minutes ago.

George drops his clothes and looks at Dream, holding out a hand. George looks at the camera, then looks back at Dream. He starts taking his shirt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i’m really sorry for just taking a huge break, school was stressing me out and i’ve honestly been putting this to the side because i lost a bunch of motivation, but i’m gonna get this finished by the end of the week!! hope u enjoy, this is pretty short and i’m sorry sndbskfks


	7. [7] Bizarre Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George convinces Dream to have a late night swim, tension builds up between them and it becomes an unforgettable midnight adventure for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! // mention of spiders (idk if this needs a proper warning, but spiders freak me out so u-u)  
> i’m also putting this in the beginning of the story just to double warn you :)  
> also this chapter will be uhhh,,, interesting, and i hope it brings a final satisfying end to this story !! ^^

WARNING ! // mention of spiders (idk if this needs a proper warning, but spiders freak me out so u-u)

George starts taking his shirt off and drops it on the floor carefully as if he was trying to be quiet. Dream swims back into the middle of the pool and dunks his head again. George wraps his arms around his waist for a second. It was really cold, like Dream had said. He fumbles with the belt and starts getting anxious. He’s never undressed like this in public or in front of Dream. He stops before unbuttoning his pants and looks at Dream, staring at him. Dream quickly turns his head and coughs. George’s fingers convulse and he lifts his hands around his waist again to repress the freezing air.

“I’ll just watch,” George says finally just sitting down on the ground crisscross. “it’s probably best.” Dream frowns and lowers his head. George scoffs and reaches for his shirt. He suddenly gets a wave of water splashed on him. George’s mouth gapes open and he looks at Dream. Dream laughs and starts swinging his arms up and down, getting George soaking wet. “ _ DREAM!  _ Stop splashing me, you-..!” George tries to get up, but Dream keeps splashing water everywhere, having the time of his life. George finally stands up, out of breath, soaked in water. He looks at Dream and scrunches his face in anger. “Look, you’re already wet enough, just get in!” Dream says, ignoring George’s furious look. Dream turns around and swims farther out to the other edge of the pool. George looks at Dream and just wants to punch him for what he’s done. He unbuckles his pants and slips them off, ripping his socks off his feet, and runs to jump in. He didn’t care at that point. He had forgot the part that they were both half-naked in a pool they weren’t supposed to be in, but it didn’t matter. Not like they were going to do anything weird...

George pushes his right leg and jumps into the air, quickly bringing his knees to his chest. He plugs his nose and squeezes his eyes, falling into the cold watery texture that submerged his body fully. He keeps his eyes closed and swims up, pushing his head over the water and taking deep breaths. George rubs his eyes and waits a few seconds to open them. He sees Dream ahead of him and sticks his tongue out in displeasure. Dream smiles and slowly swims toward him. George’s whole body gets chills and he only now registers how cold the water is. “You didn’t tell me the water was freezing.” George starts waving around his arms and legs faster to create his own body heat. “Well yeah, it’s a _pool_ after all. Why would the water not be cold at this time?” Dream says, also doing the same movements George is to keep himself warm. George doesn’t respond. Dream looks over and sees the edge of the pool where it says  8 Ft.  George looks too. George gets a splash of water in his face and sees Dream swimming away. “ Race ya! ”

George shakes his head and starts swimming. “ _Dream,_ that’s not fair! I wasn’t _ready!_ ” George keeps complaining the whole way until he reaches the eight foot mark. Dream laughs while George huffs. “You really suck at swimming, that took you so lo-“ Dream then starts wheezing uncontrollably, which makes George giggle. “That wasn’t fair, I just wasn’t  ready. ” George says, getting distracted by Dream’s constant wheezing. George smiles and gets an idea. George raises both his arms and reaches his hands onto Dream’s shoulders. Dream opens his eyes barely and looks at George. George pushes down as hard as he can and plunges Dream underwater. George swims back a little and starts laughing himself. Dream takes a while to get up, but he finally springs his head up and starts gasping violently. 

“ _ What the hell  _ George?!”

George just starts laughing hysterically. Dream starts ranting, but George can only hear his own chortling. Dream eventually tries to submerge George, but fails, and just splashes more water on him instead. George and Dream have laughing fits and throwing water on each-other, being entertained for longer than they can remember.

——————

George’s arms become sore from swinging and waving water everywhere. He figures Dream’s are as well, because they both stop having water fights and just tell silly short jokes to each-other. The laughter dies off and it becomes silent with the occasional cricket noises in the background. Dream starts swimming back and forth in a line. George brings his arms to the edge of the pool, leaning over and looking at the bushes. He looks up at the sky, noticing the stars slowly fading. 

“The stars are going away.” George says softly, his throat tender from laughing and screaming this whole night. “Aww, we can’t watch the stars together George! How sad.” Dream coos, giggling when George rolls his eyes and mumbles a  _ You’re so stupid..  _ George keeps looking at the stars. He finally figures he’s going to have to go back soon. Back to the dorms, and in his large bed, by himself. He imagines his hands buried deep into the silky smooth sheets. He closes his eyes and can almost feel the heavy blanket radiating heat on his body, putting him in a deep sleep. His eyes rest for a while. It feels good.

“I had fun today.” George’s words crawl out of his mouth. He barely said it so he didn’t expect Dream to hear it. “Yeah, it was funner than the last time I was here.” Dream says, swimming up next to George and leaning over the edge. George opens one eye and looks at Dream. “How was that?” George says, admiring Dream’s hair and eyes and jawline, and well, basically everything. “It was any normal party. Except I was dumb and I did what _you_ did. Those guys were.. interesting.” Dream turns his head at George. George closes his eyes and scoffs, and opens them back up, looking at the sky again. “How was skinny-dipping?” George asks, not remembering when he thought of saying that. Dream takes a bit to respond. George subtly bites his lip, slightly regretting saying that. “Well..” Dream pushes back and starts to swim away on his back, floating idly in the pool. George pushes back too, dipping his body into the water. He forgets the temperature of the water and lets out a tiny shuddering breath. “I don’t remember much, apparently I was super wasted or something, but I remember everyone shouting and cheering for me. And then I remember getting out and drying off? The details are just vague, I’m not entirely sure. Sapnap was there though, you can ask him. I can’t make out anything on that night.” Dream says, making slight facial expressions which shows himself trying to dig into his memories. George looks at Dream for a second. “Well, that sounds.. chaotic.” George says, making Dream chuckle. George smiles at the sound of his laughter and starts admiring the water again. It’s still, like it was before they got in. The clear waves shifting back and forth, showing the pool lights at the bottom. George shifts his gaze to a tiny black dot on the surface of the water. He looks closer and sees the eight legs sticking out, wiggling. He makes a quick realization and starts screaming. He backs up and hits his head on the pool edge, causing his eyesight to blur in and out. Dream quickly looks over and starts swimming towards George. “What? George,  _ what?! _ ” George flails his arms, making the insect inches closer to him. “Sp- S- SPIDER!” George stutters, letting out tiny screams. Dream stops swimming for a second and just rolls his eyes. “God, you scared me.” He swims closer but slower, not having as much worrisome as he did before.

George tries to push the spider away, but the waves push back and the spider barely touches George’s chest. George can feel the tiny legs pin on his barely noticeable chest hair. George squeezes his eyes and holds back squealing. He feels a hand on his chest for a second, then nothing. He peeks to see Dream holding the spider in his hand. The spider wiggles around and eventually gets on it’s eight legs, swiftly crawling around Dream’s palm. George’s chest raises and drops in a rapid pace. “It’s just a simple spider, see?” Dream moves his hand closer to George, making him freak out again. Dream giggles and starts teasing George with the helpless spider. After a few seconds, Dream checks his palm again and sees nothing. His eyes widen and he looks at George. “...What?” George asks, genuinely scared. “I might or might not have lost it, but...-“ Dream starts to say, but looks behind George. “BEHIND YOU!” George doesn’t look and just jumps forward into Dream, hugging him. Dream laughs and gasps a bit from surprise. George wraps his arms around Dream’s slick back and instinctively wraps his legs around Dream’s lower legs as well. George buries his head into Dream’s shoulder-blade. George’s mind becomes blank for two seconds before he comprehends the situation. He doesn’t let go and raises his head to look back on the edge of the pool to see no spider. George looks back to say something, but remembers the feeling in his legs and arms, wrapped tightly around Dream’s exposed body. George tries to let go, but his heart puts him to a halt. George looks at Dream’s eyes, and realizes how close their faces are. He blushes and sees Dream do the same. His mind begs to let go, but his heart keeps a grudge. George’s limbs soften, not holding Dream so tightly anymore. Dream stares into nothingness, like he’s trying to suppress something. The back of George’s mind tickles with arousal all of a sudden—or just the fact he’s hit his head so many times—and his heart-rate starts skipping beats endlessly. George’s breath becomes so slow he almost just stops breathing. In a flash, George’s unforgettable memories and questionable thoughts of Dream flutter in and out. George looks at Dream’s thin lips and gets an immense urge to press them against his own, his tongue briskly sliding into Dream’s mouth, exploring his taste. His mind would always quickly push these thoughts down, and shaming himself for it. But not now. This is all he’s wanted to do. George watches Dream’s eyes twinkle in the light. George then imagines Dream’s eyes if they were slightly squinted while he was being pleasured. George’s mind floods with erotic thoughts so quickly, he starts getting a slight headache. The silence grows so incredibly loud, and the tension rises with each second. Finally, George’s mouth opens. “ _ Clay? _ ” he whispers so softly, the word drizzling out of his throat like honey. Dream’s body flinches a bit. George feels something firm near his lower thigh, and doesn’t dare to look down. George only blinks in response to the sign in Dream’s boxers. _This was the sign he needed._ “This is weird, s-sorry-“ Dream says, starting to get George off of him.

George’s heart thrusts forward, and lets his lips push on Dream’s. George’s mind races and races and races until it stops. His heart-rate goes so fast it could kill someone. Fireworks explode in his chest as he finally feels Dream’s mouth and slight chlorine taste. George moves his hand to run through Dream’s semi-wet hair. Dream doesn’t take long to register, and starts moving his hands too, sliding across George’s back. George and Dream’s lips move in union, rubbing against each-other in a rhythm. Dream puts his hand behind George’s head and pushes him against the edge of the pool, making sure not to damage his head any more. Dream pushes a little too fast and hurts his hand. Dream winces and starts kissing George more aggressively, taking pleasure to the pain. George feels Dream smirk for a second. George’s heart throbs at this point. George closes his eyes, letting his body handle the situation. He feels a hand on his thigh, lifting it closer to Dream’s waist. Dream’s fingers grip on it a certain way, causing George to whimper slightly. Dream breathes heavy, moaning under his breath. George opens his mouth a bit, letting Dream’s tongue slither into his mouth. Their tongues interact and intertwine, forever remembering the taste of one another. George fully wraps his legs around Dream, again recognizing that same hardened feeling underneath. George shifts his body up and down, massaging Dream’s body part. George barely manages to open one eye and looks at Dream. Dream’s eyes squeeze shut, and he pulls George closer. George stops moving his body and keeps playing with Dream’s mouth. George feels Dream back away for a second, both of them quickly catching their breaths. “ _ More. _ ” Dream begs, staring at George’s eyes. George doesn’t ask what that means, nor even says a word. His throat clogs up and he only nods. Dream pushes their heads back together, following the same sync of kissing and tugging hair and breathing in each-other’s throats. George  hopefully  does what Dream asked him to do and starts moving his body up and down, rubbing on the stiff part of his boxers. Dream’s body starts shaking. George continues on, hearing Dream’s delicate moans and occasional ‘ _ Fuck _ ’s slipping out of his mouth. George’s ear tingles with sensation. Dream moves his head back from kissing George and relocates to George’s neck, trickling small and gentle kisses. George bites his lip to subdue a moan. He’s never enjoyed the sound of himself moaning or making random noises. Dream’s huffs and heavy breaths glide across George’s neck. George feels something twitch down below and his stomach becomes hungrier with arousal. He moves his body faster and starts whispering his name over and over to send him over the edge. “ _ Clay.. Clay.. C-Clay.. _ ” Their bodies fill up with energy and spill over in a matter of seconds, thrusting and slowing down their paces to a stop. George and Dream’s body shiver in excitement and exhaustion. Dream’s lower body twitches and stops. They both look into each-other’s eyes, sweating profusely even though they’re in a pool. They sit in silence for a few seconds, just staring at one another. The fireworks fade into nothingness. George parts his lips, forming into a small smile.

“That..” George chuckles, not knowing what or when to say something. Dream pulls him in for a final kiss. They both giggle, filling up the silence with warmhearted laughter. They both put their heads together, smiling. George didn’t even think about how normal this felt. How long he’s been yearning for this. With any other person, it didn’t feel the same. The amount of euphoria didn’t compare. George almost started crying, because he felt right. For once, this was right. He had a thought in the back of his mind that he was going crazy, absolutely mental. He was just too drunk or too brain-damaged to ever do something like this. But he didn’t care at that moment. Dream’s presence always comforted him at all times. George would have a habit of crying at night when he thinks if he never met Dream. Just imagining if he never joked around with him, ranted to him, played games with him, watched shows with him, studied with him, doing  everything  with him made George panic. George made a final conclusion to his absolute mess of feelings. He loved everything about Dream, from looks to personality to his stupid kettle-laugh. It used to be restraining saying he loved him platonically, and he found out why. He just  _ loved Dream _ . The occasional dreams and thoughts of him being his boyfriend weren’t just random or a mistake. After all this, George feels accepted and right about himself.

While George has his eyes closed, he sees a tiny flash of light from the right. George and Dream turn their heads to see Sapnap standing at the glass sliding doorway, holding his phone. George’s face turns white. He gets a wave of embarrassment and quickly unwraps himself from Dream’s grasp. Sapnap’s face stays still like a statue, not knowing when to start dying of laughter. George and Dream swim as far away as possible, explaining to Sapnap the whole situation. Both of their rants overlap each-other which sends Sapnap cackling. Dream and George’s overly-flushed faces turn into anger. “How did you even get here?!” Dream asks, rubbing his hand on his forehead and sighing. Sapnap giggles for a few seconds before catching his breath. “Karl left his jacket here and I saw..” Sapnap pauses to laugh again. “And I saw you  _ lovebirds _ . I was going to look for you both anyways.” Sapnap starts laughing again hysterically. Dream huffs out of anger and starts getting out. He only remembers he’s in his boxers that are completely soaked and dips himself back in. George stays in the corner, feeling so embarrassed as if his mom had caught him watching videos on the family computer. Dream finally gets out and grabs a spare towel on a chair and dries himself with it, trying to ignore all of Sapnap’s teasing remarks. Dream gets his clothes on and helps George out, forcing Sapnap to look away for George’s sake. George lucks out when his clothes seem to be semi-dry, considering Dream had soaked them and splashed them. Dream and George both get dressed, completely ignoring Sapnap’s taunts. 

Sapnap leads George and Dream out through the front door and they both get in the car. Dream gets in the front, talking back to Sapnap and immediately regretting it when he tries to show Dream the photos he took on his phone. They both argue and fight with the phone for a little before actually starting the car and driving away. Sapnap stops at someone’s house which seems to be Karl’s, and jumps out the car running to the front door. George and Dream sit in silence, Dream scrolling through his phone. George squeezes his hoodie in his hand, never forgetting what happened in the pool. He can almost feel Dream’s hand on his back, his fingers lacing his spine. George slowly blinks staring at the carseat, replaying the whole scene in his head. George then thinks about what Dream was thinking. He really didn’t expect Dream to be so willing and do the same back. He tells himself it was because Dream was drunk too, and he didn’t know what to think. George doubts himself endlessly. _Why would he have a chance with him?_ George looks at Dream for a little, cherishing his looks and friendship between them. Dream then looks away from his phone and back at George. George blinks but keeps looking, not caring what dumb thing he’s going to say now. But Dream just smiles warmly back, and goes back to his phone. George blushes and looks away, resisting every urge to smile. Dream’s smile wasn’t only warm but scorching hot. It was genuine too. It made George’s heart melt, and _maybe_ he had a chance.

Yeah..

Just maybe.

——————

After sluggishly walking to the dorms, George only remembers collapsing onto his bed and rolling on his side, tugging his blanket above his shoulder. After a while of having his eyes closed but not being able to sleep, he gets an urge to get some water but can’t exactly move. He looks around and realizes the arms wrapped around him. He blinks and rubs his eyes again to make sure this is real. He slightly turns his head and sees Dream’s flustered sleeping face. George’s face gets hotter than it already is and he turns his head back, making sure he doesn’t get distracted and stare too long. He smiles and snuggles himself deeper into Dream’s arms. _The water can wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sndbdjskf woooo that’s the end !! i hope u enjoy and my brain is melted rn so i will check if there’s any spelling or grammar errors in the morning. i wanted to make a quick spicy ending chapter so yeah wnjdksfj idk if i should change the like maturity level LOL please please dont be afraid to give constructive criticism and um yeah byebye  
> also thank you everyone who supported and atleast just tapped on this story, means a lot to me :) <33 thx for being patient


End file.
